


Let My Mouth Go Where It Wants To

by Neffectual



Series: 104 Reasons to Stay Alive [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BDSM, Bondage, Comeplay, Double Anal Penetration, Facials, M/M, Multi, Non-Binary Hange Zoë, Orgy, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Subspace, orisor inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neffectual/pseuds/Neffectual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Erwin needs to let go a little. Levi takes control from him - with a little help from his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let My Mouth Go Where It Wants To

**Author's Note:**

> Ori prompted me to write a sexual fantasy of his, so I did my best. Happy birthday, gorgeous boy. May your thirty-third year be filled with love, laughter and lots of fabulous sex.
> 
> Written mostly to Melisa Ferrick's 'Drive' on repeat, with a little of Madonna's 'Erotica' and 'Human Nature'.  
> I predicted this would be 5k. I was nearly right.
> 
> Alternate title: Ridden Hard and Put Away Wet

_If I take you from behind_   
_Push myself into your mind_   
_When you least expect it_   
_Will you try and reject it?_   
_If I'm in charge and I treat you like a child_   
_Will you let yourself go wild?_   
_Let my mouth go where it wants to._

It isn’t often that Levi is summoned to the Commander’s office, and even less often that he gets summoned by someone other than Erwin. And in the middle of dinner, too. Levi doesn’t rush, just lets his shoulders straighten as his boots click over the floor. There are few reasons as to why he’d be summoned from a meal, and most of them he can think of aren’t that good. When he gets to the door of Erwin’s office, he considers knocking, but chooses instead to walk straight in. If he is in trouble, then he’d rather get it over with, and if not... well, Erwin will want him to be bold. He knows he’s made the right choice when he’s presented with the sight of broad shoulders, Erwin’s back to him, and the man doesn’t pause to hear the door shut before he’s stripping off his jacket, bare feet on stone, placing it neatly on the desk before loosening the bolo tie, slipping that off, too. When he turns, his shirt is already sliding off strong shoulders, and Levi’s eyes are lidded with pleasure. By the time Erwin goes to his belt buckle, Levi is slapping his hand out of the way, not lightly, but hard enough to sting, and loosening it himself. The smaller man wrenches the remaining clothing off his commander, and watches as Erwin drops to kneel on the cold stone floor.

Erwin’s head is low, eyes downcast, and Levi laughs.  
“We want to play this game, do we?”  
There’s a hand in his hair, first stroking, then a swift rake of fingernails before he is pulled up by a firm grip on soft strands, forcing him to move to avoid more pain. He knows he could look up, and stop this, to see Levi’s eyes wickedly alive, but here he can stay on his knees on the cold floor and keep his eyes fixed on Levi’s cock outlined against his trousers. The hand yanks again, bringing tears to his eyes as he arches his body into the pull, throat exposed, body tense like a coiled spring.  
“Good boy.” Levi whispers, and the hand pushes him to the floor again. Levi places a booted foot over the hard cock between Erwin’s spread legs, and allows himself to push down with a little more pressure than is comfortable, skirting the line of pain before he moves to rest the steel toecap against the soft vulnerability of his testicles. Erwin doesn’t wince, doesn’t shudder, even when his balls are lifted gently, Levi testing just how far the submission goes tonight. Erwin responds by letting his legs spread wider, and the evil chuckle from Levi feels like it’s hotwired to his nerves, sending fire through him.

It only take a boot to the shoulder to take Erwin closer to the floor, cheek pressed against cool flagstones, wonderful against the flush of lust in his cheeks.  
“Stay.” Levi says, sharply, and it’s not a request, it’s an order, and Erwin lets his eyes flutter closed at this. The door creaks open and doesn’t shut again, and Erwin can hear Levi’s boots click along the corridor, knows he’s on display for anyone who might happen to take this route back to the barracks. Everyone should be at dinner, but there might be someone who leaves early, someone who risks walking past the commander’s chambers – and he can’t decide if the thought excites or frightens him. There are a number of footsteps now, all marching at an even pace, and when Erwin dares to look up at the door, Levi’s stood front and centre, smug smile on his face, with Mike, Erd and Hanji trailing behind him. Mike goes to kick the door shut, but Levi stops him.  
“Leave it open. If anyone walks past, let them see him.”  
Erwin makes a muffled noise at this, and Levi bends down to look at him.  
“You got a problem with that?” he asks, archly, and the tone is sarcastic, but there’s that faint undertone, too. Erwin knows he could call this off at any time he wants to, but he needs to be owned, needs to have control lifted from his shoulders, and they’ve all done this before. Admittedly, they were cadets at the time, not ranking officers, but that just adds another thrill to it.  
“No.” he whispers, voice small.  
“Good boy.” Levi says again, and Erwin didn’t know he had a praise kink, but the thrill that sends up his spine is tangible, “Now, Hanji, over to your expertise.”

The part of the garrison where the offices are had previously been used to hang meat, so there are dangerous looking hooks on the ceilings, and Hanji starts there, Erwin’s wrists wrapped three times in thick, soft cord, looping the bindings over the hook and keeping him upright. It’s a bit of a stretch, even for Erwin, and he rises on his toes, legs spreading as Hanji works the knots, creating an artful cage of rope keeping his legs open. Hanji pauses, and looks to Levi.  
“He needs a supporting structure if you want him to be accessible.” They say, not even looking at Erwin, making it clear that the statement is not aimed at him. Levi and Mike push the desk over and Mike takes the opportunity to run a hand up his commander’s side, feeling the tremble in his muscles. When Erwin is securely tied to the legs of the desk, spread wide and on display, Levi steps close and lifts his lover’s chin with two fingers. He has to stretch to reach, but there’s nothing funny in this, nothing but power in Levi’s eyes as he takes control of the situation completely.  
“I take it you just want to watch, Hanji,” Levi says, without taking his eyes off Erwin’s face, running gloved fingers over that strong jaw, “Mike, you can have him first.”  
With that, he pushes Erwin, and the larger man feels himself swing a little against the tension of the ropes, and bites his lip. He’s been hard the whole time, and it feels like everyone’s been ignoring him, despite the whole focus of the room being on his body.

Erd steps forwards and spins Erwin gently, turning him so that he can, just about, lean a little of his body over the desk.  
“Who wants to prep?” he asks, and slaps a firm arse cheek hard, leaving a pink print which stays longer than Erwin’s yelp echoes.  
Levi and Hanji have retreated to the chaise longue, both to sit spread-legged and enjoy their respective arousals, and Levi gestures to a small bottle of oil on the desk.  
“You can eat him if you want,” he says, uncaringly, and Erwin’s head twitches, like he’s trying to turn and see the expression on his lover’s face, “He likes that.”  
Erd’s on his knees before Mike can volunteer, stubble prickling and burning against Erwin’s hole before slick, hot tongue soothes the ache and presses in. The noises are incredible, and Levi’s adjusting himself before he thinks about it, letting out a low groan. There are very few with whom he would willingly share his lover, and they’re all in this room; a select group of people he trusts and admires. Listening to the hungry moans as Erd pushes his tongue into Erwin, and the helpless, almost soundless noises Erwin makes in response, eyes closed and mouth open, gasping, piteous noises, and Levi can’t help himself, crawling up onto the desk and resting back on his heels, freeing himself from the constraints of tight uniform trousers. It takes two slaps to Erwin’s ecstatic face to get him to notice his lover’s cock waiting for him and to eagerly take it into his mouth. Levi loves it like this, Erwin’s arms stretched to the ceiling, unable to hold back as Levi fucks into his mouth without mercy, the blond’s eyes streaming with tears that have nothing to do with wanting to stop. He pulls Erwin’s hair in his hands as he presses in faster, hearing the wet choke of his lover’s throat as he gets closer, and wrenches away at the last second, pearly white decorating Erwin’s face, drops on his eyelids and lips, and Levi shifts out of the way to let Mike lick his come off Erwin’s face, and listens to the moans. He knows he’s not enough for Erwin, not in these dark moments where he needs to lose control, but he knows Erwin would accept monogamy, if he insisted on it. And he does, most of the time. But there’s nothing wrong with sharing his lover once in a while, when he needs it. Sometimes Levi thinks that if Erwin asked for the moon, he’d find a way to bring it to him.

“Who gets him first?” Erd asks, and Mike has the vial of oil in his hand before Levi can even raise an eyebrow.  
“I want prep.” Hanji says, and they saunter across from the chaise, snatching the oil from Mike’s larger hand and slicking up her fingers, “You don’t mind, do you, Levi?”  
“Not at all.” Levi replies, and he means it – Hanji never indulges in anything when they’re all together like this, but they love being instrumental in making it all happen, and he’d never deny them their pleasure.  
Erwin makes sweet little noises as Hanji easily slides a finger in, the scent of evergreens filling the air, and Levi presses a hand to his lover’s back, feeling the cool temperature of his skin, and knows how that’s contrasted to heat Hanji will find inside. He leans up on tiptoe to kiss Erwin’s shoulder blade, and says, airily:  
“You can make noise, you know.”  
Erwin takes that as encouragement, despite how usually, Levi likes him quiet when they play like this, likes him to shut up and take it like a good boy, the words which make Erwin shudder.  
“Yes, yes, yes, please, more.” he pants, and Levi knows their job is easy from here; Erwin is desperate, begging, legs spread and tied still, cock hard and almost rubbing on the desk, but they aren’t about to be merciful and give him that friction just yet.  
Hanji’s up to two fingers now, and Levi grins; they’re brutal in a way he can hardly bring himself to be, but it’s what Erwin need, what Erwin wants, and he knows that Hanji enjoys it too. Whilst he’s been musing, Hanji has moved up to three fingers, twisting a little viciously, and Erwin is whimpering.

“Please, please, I need, I need my hands...” Erwin pants, and Levi looks to Hanji first of all – after all, they’re not his ropes or his knots – and when they nod, he gestures for Mike to unhook Erwin’s hands, letting his arms stretch above his head, still tied.  
“That’s good enough.” Levi says, sharply, and Hanji moves, “Mike, your turn.”  
“I want – ” Erwin mumbles, and Levi moves faster than he should be able to, and he’s on the other side of the desk, lifting Erwin’s head with two fingers, making eye contact.  
“You want too much.” he says, harshly, and pushes his fingers into Erwin’s mouth, preventing any further comment. Mike takes the oil from Hanji and pulls out his cock, biting his lip as he slides a slick hand along himself, before lining up behind Erwin, now leaning on the desk, legs still tied apart, and pushing in without hesitation. Erwin howls like a wounded animal, and Mike doesn’t bother to wait for him to adjust, just thrusts viciously, hard enough that the desk screeches on the stone floor, and Hanji and Erd come to sit on it, keeping it steady as Mike sets a punishing pace. Erwin sucks and nips at Levi’s fingers, keeping all his sounds from escaping until Levi removes his hand and walks around to where Mike is driving into his lover, and places a calming hand on his hip.  
“Now, Erwin’s going to be a good boy for me, aren’t you?” Levi asks, with a slap of his hand against Erwin’s arse, “And he’s going to take a little more, just for me.”  
Erwin can’t say no to that, not when he knows how hard it is for Levi to hand him over to others, can’t turn down the chance to please Levi, to make up for needing this.  
“Good boy.” Levi says, to his silence, “That’s my good boy.”

The lube is passed along to Levi, who drenches his hand in it, the fir and pine scent fresh in a room which reeks of sex, the air heavy with it. He waits for Mike’s hips to still, and starts to work a finger in alongside him, listening carefully for the changes in Erwin’s breathing in the near-silent room. Mike is biting his lip at the strain placed on him to stay still as Levi makes shallow thrusts, calloused fingertips catching at Erwin’s rim and making him moan. He tries for a second finger, and Erwin’s breath hitches, pain, not pleasure, but Levi’s not stopping, he knows Erwin can take it.  
“Be a good boy for me, relax for me.” he’s saying, and he knows Erwin obeys, Erwin listens, and while he takes a small, pained breath in, Levi adds more lube and works a third finger in, letting Erwin’s descent into subspace overcome the pain, though the older man still screams into the stretch as Levi scissors his fingers, pulling Erwin as wide as he can.  
“Fuck.” Erd whispers, as Erwin starts to try to arch into the stretch.  
“He won’t come like this.” Hanji says, gesturing to the knots holding Erwin’s legs to the desk. They know from experience that Erwin will stay hard as long as he’s restrained like this, and Levi would be a liar if he said he didn’t occasionally make use of this to satisfy his own ends, but right now, it’s inconvenient. Levi withdraws his fingers, carefully, almost purring in contentment as Erwin cries out at the loss.  
“Get him loose, Hanji,” he walks back around to the other side of the desk and pets Erwin’s hair with his clean hand, “You’re going to be a good boy for us, aren’t you? Going to let Mike and Erd fuck you, because that’s what you’re for, that’s what we want.”  
Erwin’s gone almost beyond words now, subspace taking over and making him pliant, so when Mike pulls out and Hanji works on the knots, Erwin can only arch into Levi’s hand.  
“Please, please...” he trails off as the ropes release him, “Please, I need, I need...”  
“Yes.” Levi says, “I know.”

It’s easy to manoeuvre Erwin, biddable and mewling at every word from Levi as Mike lies on the desk, and Erwin settles above him, sliding back down onto his cock and crying out like he’s never wanted anything more. He’s positioned so he’s at the edge of the desk, and Erd is tall enough to stand behind them, Erwin leaning forward to let Mike suck bruises into his chest. There’s a gasp from the doorframe, and Levi looks up from stroking Erwin’s knee. It’s Jaeger, of course it’s Jaeger, eyes like saucers and cheeks flushed red.  
“Either join in or fuck off, brat.” Levi says, as if he doesn’t care, as if he’d let a stranger touch his lover, “I don’t much care which.”  
The boy runs, and Levi doesn’t bother to tell him he’s going to the wrong way for the barracks. Erwin is the centre of his world, as he always is, but like this, pliant, wanting, needy, this is when Erwin really needs him.  
Erd lines up, but waits for the nod from Levi before pressing carefully at Erwin’s already stretched rim, rolling his hips gently. Erwin goes tight for a second, panicked, hurt, but Levi strokes his trembling thigh carefully.  
“Shh, you’re being so good for me, so good, you can do this for me, can’t you?”  
Erd presses in a little more, feeling Erwin stretched to his limit as his commander relaxes, breathes evenly, until he can feel the line of Mike’s cock against his, and he nods at Levi.  
“That’s it, that’s my boy, my brave boy.” Levi hisses, one knee up on the desk to bite and lick at his lover’s collarbone, “Fuck, so good for me.”  
Erd and Mike slowly begin to move, gentle rocking which has Erwin’s back arched as he cries out, desperate, needing touch.  
“Will he come just from this?” Hanji asks, eyes aglow with scientific and sexual fascination.  
“He will.” Levi says, and his word is final.  
As Erd and Mike begin to speed up, Erwin is rocking with them, whimpering, tiny little sounds that no one would have expected to come from the large man, an anatomy picture of perfection, broad shoulders and bronzed muscles, whining like a bitch in heat.  
“That’s it, gonna let them fill up that hungry hole, hm? Then you can have me, I know you want me, don’t you?”  
With a last, desperate gasp, Erwin shouts:  
“Yes!”  
He spills over Mike’s chest, still riding the two men, letting them find their completion in him as Levi’s hand stays on his thigh, grounding him, keeping him safe, looking after him. As the two come inside him, filling him to the brim, Erwin lets out a small, choked sob, before whimpering as the two men pull out, sliding away from their commander.

Levi grabs his lover by the legs as Mike and Erd move away, hands on each other this time, and uses that deceptive strength to pull Erwin down so his feet are on the floor, putting him at a height so Levi can line up and push in, before too much come flows out.  
“Good boy” he croons, “My good, good boy.”  
Levi isn’t built small where it counts, and Erwin winces as his lover’s cock presses into his abused hole, using the slick of Mike and Erd’s come to open him up further.  
“Oh, fuck.” he whispers, and his voice is rough, raw from having his mouth used and harsh from screaming. Levi takes everything slow, letting Erwin feel every movement as he slides in, forceful but steady.  
“Good boy.” Levi says again, and there’s a warm hand on the cold skin of his lower back, rubbing away the ache as Levi slides almost fully out, then slams back in, making Erwin scream again, a broken sound which trails off into a mewl as his lover unerringly finds his prostate. It shouldn’t be possible for him to be showing more interest, wrung out as he is, but the entire situation just gets Erwin’s blood pumping.  
“Think you can come again for me?” Levi asks, as if his thrusts aren’t punching all the air out of his partner, “After you’ve been a filthy slut and let other men fill you up? Is that what makes you hot, hm? Letting Mike and Erd make you come, Hanji watching you be the whore we all know you are?”  
Erwin makes high, desperate noises in his throat, hands clawing at the wood of the desk as Levi pounds into him, every thrust a love sonnet, a filthy phrase, everything Erwin needs in that moment, and it’s wrecking him, wrenching another orgasm out of him which is nearly painful, covering the surface of the desk with his come, panting out his desperation.  
“Clean that up.” Levi says, without a pause in his movements, and it’s too much, too much, and Erwin’s desperately gasping for air as he licks his own come off the desk, one of Levi’s hands in his hair, keeping his face there, the other making fingertip bruises on his hip. When Levi comes, shuddering, Erwin keens for him, full, too full –  
“Such a slutty mess for me, aren’t you?” Levi purrs in his ear, before pulling out slowly, “Anyone want a taste?”  
Levi looks around the room whilst idly using his thumb to push his come back into Erwin, tutting as it spills back out.  
“Such a dirty boy.” He hisses, and lets Mike kneel by his feet, licking back into Erwin’s red, raw hole, sucking at the come and leaning over to share it with Hanji, who’s stepped close again and wants to try. Levi doesn’t indulge, walking round to kiss Erwin instead, and begin loosening the ropes on Erwin’s hands. At Erwin’s feet, Hanji, Erd and Mike swap come-slicked kisses as Levi unties his lover’s wrists and rubs them, pushing the blood back into the extremities. Erwin’s vision is fuzzy, and the last thing he sees before darkness overwhelms him is Levi’s eyes, warm and concerned, and he feels a hand cradling his jaw.

Later that night, when everyone has been cleaned up and headed for their own respective beds, though Erd and Mike go together to continue their evening, Levi slips into bed with Erwin and curls into his body, letting his taller lover cradle him like something precious.  
“Thank you.” Erwin says, breaking the silence, ducking his head to kiss Levi’s nose, which always makes his younger partner look adorably cross-eyed, “I needed that.”  
Levi smiles, and presses his mouth against one of the bruises marking Erwin’s chest.  
“So, how does thirty-three feel?” he asks, voice soft.  
“Sore.” Erwin says, grinning, the curve of his mouth and the feel of stubble rasping against Levi’s throat, making the younger man purr low in his throat, “Sore and sated.”  
Levi leans up to kiss his lover, letting their fingers tangle together.  
“Happy birthday, Erwin Smith.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the shibari, I was inspired by http://www.artofreraizure.blogspot.it/ which is stunning photography and surprisingly not all that nsfw. 
> 
> This is posted late because FUCK YOU and because I wrote Damien's birthday porn first. Because he's special, that's why. Tears were actually shed in trying to get this finished. I stayed up all night watching grainy cumshots for this. I'm now dick traumatised.
> 
> If I don't get an Ori in rope bondage pic out of this, I shall be very disappointed.


End file.
